An Icy Kind of Love - Jelsa
by TARDISlover3
Summary: She was a rich girl, part of the high society. He was a poor man, painting what he could to get by in life. She wished for realism, he wished for acceptance. After meeting unexpectedly at a party, the two become friends, close enough to change the game of love. With Elsa being from a different class and meant to wed for wealth, could it even work? Set in the 1800s. Cover by me :)
1. Chapter 1

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hello everyone! Ok, so I love books set in the 1800's, I think they're awesome. And I have 2 favorite books like that, and both have some sort of forbidden love due to status. And I thought, why can't I do that? So ya, that's what I'm doing. Elsa isn't a Queen, and they don't have powers. I just don't want to do that. :p Right, and it's in Elsa's perspective. I don't know if i'll do any changes to that. On to the story!

Chapter 1

"Elsa, it is time to leave. Put the book down, and get your shoes." My mother told me. I put down The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain, and looked at her with puppy eyes.

"I'm only a few pages away from the end of the chapter."

"You've read that book a hundred times!" Mother took the book from my hands and put my cloth bookmark in. "You can read when we get back from Lady Black's garden party later this evening."

I stood up reluctantly and put on my silk slippers. Mother steered me in front of a mirror so she could check herself and I to make sure we were nothing less than perfection, though she knew as well as I that there was no such thing. As I stared at myself, it was quite clear that mother had outdone herself this time.

I was wearing a light blue silk dress and also blue corset. My makeup was done to what my mother would call perfection, but what I would call "as good as it could get", and my platinum blonde hair was put up in an elaborate bun with tendrils of hair flowing down from it. What I saw might have surprised others, but it didn't surprise me. To most I was a beauty, something that was fragile and delicate. To me, I was just me.

In my opinion, my mother was more striking than I. Her brown hair was done up in a bun, then the tendrils of hair left were twisted and pinned to her head (so basically, her hair was like it was in the movie). Her purple dress was radiant, and she had that aura of confidence that I myself could only dream of possessing.

My sister Anna was already in the carriage, bouncing excitedly. Although she was but 15, she still acted young and sprightly, unlike most young ladies such as herself. Mother often chastised her for this. Anna wore a dress and corset of green, and her strawberry blonde hair was in a bun with two ribbons trailing down the back (movie).

I sat down next to my sister and looked out the window. Shadows were starting to fall, which made the timing for the party quite unusual, but I rather liked it. Some things were so much more beautiful in the dark than in the light of day.

When we arrived, Anna jumped out and we lost her in the crowd. I sighed. She would probably be stuffed with chocolate by the end of the night.

Mother took my arm and led me through the crowd. I assumed we were going to see Lady Black and her son Mr. Black. I groaned inwardly, for a lady does not groan outwardly. Although Mr. Black was familiar and respectable, he always seemed to chill me to the bone. There was just something about him that didn't settle right with me. I'd known him for most of my life, but he was almost 9 years my senior, and mother was hoping for a courtship to happen soon. And I was NOT looking forward to that.

None the less, I was dragged over to them, and while my mother spoke with his mother, we had a nice little chat. Nice was the overstatement of the ages.

"Miss Winters." He said, and kissed my hand lightly. I resisted the urge to pull it away and wipe it on a napkin.

"Mr. Black, what a pleasure." I said to him.

He gave me a soft smile. "The pleasure is all mine." Oh, how I wanted to walk away right there and empty myself of lunch and breakfast, but I just smiled and acted like I was flattered.

He smiled once again, and I suppose it would have been charming to some young ladies, but to me it was chilling. It was if he had taken all the warmth outside and disposed of it.

We were probably expected to continue this "lovely" conversation, however my life was saved when one of Mr. Black's friends came over and started talking with him. I took that moment to escape him.

I barely knew anyone at this party - my friends had not been invited - so I decided to take a stroll and explore the gardens. I passed bush after bush of red roses, stopping to smell a few as i walked by. I admired the lilies and tulips, but there really wasn't anything else to do. I sighed. Was this the life I was entitled to? Spending my time at boring parties?

I just stood there for a moment, listening to the murmur and music of the party. Then some rustling of the bushes caught my attention.

I darted behind a bush and watched as a figure emerged from the trees and bushes. In the dim light I couldn't make out his features, but I was certain that it was not someone I knew.

I turned on my heel and started to slink away, but luck was not on my side when my foot broke a stray branch and brought my presence to attention.

The figure approached me slowly, and then I could finally make him out. The man had extremely mussed white hair, and had the clearest of blue eyes, much like my own. He wore a shabby coat of blue, which indicated that he was not of nobility or wealth like my family.

Time seemed to stop as I stared into those eyes, and that didn't do much good for me. I finally cleared my throat. "What business have you here? These are private grounds!"

"I could say the same thing for you. I'm here as a guest of Lady Black. She wanted me to do paintings of her gardens." He pulled something out of his pocket; a paintbrush.

"You paint?" I asked, starting to fiddle with my gloves. It was a nasty habit, but I did it whenever i got nervous.

"It's really the only thing I _can_ do, Miss..."

"Winters." I said. "Elsa Winters. And what do I call you?"

He seemed to find my last name amusing. Well. "You may call me Mr. Jack Frost. And might I add that you look lovely this evening, Miss Winters?"

I could feel a blush creeping up my neck. "Thank you Mr. Frost, you look rather dashing as well."

Mr. Frost's grin was not fake, or forced as some men's smiles were. It was pure and genuine, and a part of me longed to see him smile again once he'd finished. "Thank you Miss Winters, I can't say that anyone has paid me a compliment like that recently, and I can't say that I've met anyone as sweet and as lovely as you."

I smiled and blushed, certain this wasn't just another act. It seemed as real as this party was, and for that i was flustered. Most of my life, young ladies and gentlemen said things just to be proper and polite, even when we didn't want to. I had made example of that back at the party with Mr. Black.

My mother started shouting my name, and I sighed. "I apologize for having to cut this meeting short, but my mother is expecting me. It was a pleasure to meet you, Jack Frost."

"The pleasure was all mine, Elsa Winters." He gave me a slight bow, and I curtsied. It was funny; normally I resented it when people told me that, because it was a necessary routine that everyone was expected to do. But when Jack Frost used it, well...

It seemed more real than even I could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

I think that was a rather good first chapter, don't you think? Let's keep going.

Chapter 2

I made my way through the flowers and back into the throng of people, trying to get to mother. She wore a fresh scowl on her face, on that could make flowers wilt, and I shrunk knowing that it was directed at me.

But no, a lady must stand tall even in the toughest of situations, but I do suppose the person who created the rules of ladyship must not have met my mother. How unfortunate.

However, when I reached her, head held high, her mask of anger became a mask of fear. Seeing that fear gave me own self a mask of dread, which filled me with choking, suffocating fear.

The only time I ever remembered her being this afraid was when Anna was only a child of 5, and I one of 7. We were all enjoying a family walk, when mother noticed Anna was missing. That day she was terrified, and did indeed cry of relief when we found her playing in the nearby stream.

"Where is your sister?" My mother asked. "Have you seen her?"

I shook my head no. "I haven't seen her since the beginning of the party."

At my words, mother turned a sickly shade of white and grasped my arm. "Come along, perhaps she's with your father."

She led me through the many people and up near the white stone gazebo close to the estate. There, I saw Lord and Lady Black with their son, and I near stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of that man.

But, mother kept dragging me along and soon I was so close to him I could hear his labored breathing. It was if he had just run round the estate 5 times. It was quite odd, but I didn't pay attention to it then. There were more pressing matters I had to attend to.

"Have you seen Anna anywhere?" My mother asked, not even stopping to greet the Lord and Lady.

My father looked quite confused. "Anna? No, I haven't seen her since we got here."

My mother cried out once, and tugged me along. I only had time to apologize before the crowd swallowed me up again.

I finally pulled my poor arm out of her iron grip and held my ground. "Mother, how about I go look for her in the gardens, and you look around here? Does that sound fair?"

Mother gave me a weak nod. I took off for the gardens, looking for a particular white haired young man who could help me.

"Mr. Frost? Mr. Frost?" I called. The man had completely disappeared. I didn't know why then, but there was a punch to my gut in the realization that he wasn't there. I found it completely preposterous, so I ignored it.

"Miss Winters, what the devil are you doing back here?" A voice behind me asked. I whipped around, my skirts sailing around me, and saw the very man I was looking for.

"Mr. Frost, thank goodness." The urge to throw myself into his arms puzzled me, and I tried my very best to stay firm. "It's my sister, Anna. She's missing. Could you help me?"

"Of course. I do hope she's alright." The concern in his eyes seemed genuine, and I silently thanked him for that.

He led the way, and we walked down a path bordered by rose bushes. "When was the last time you saw her?" Mr. Frost asked me.

"When we got here, Mr. Frost. She leapt out of the carriage and was off." I looked down and realized that my glove was half off. I ignored it and continued pulling it.

Mr. Frost turned to look at me. He put one hand on mine, probably to stop me from tugging the whole glove off. He looked at me kindly, and my heart must have melted a little bit. "Do not fret, Miss Winters. We'll find her, I swear it. And please, call me Jack."

"Alright, Jack." I said, testing the name out. "I'd also prefer if you'd call me Elsa. It's so much more realistic than just using my last name."

"Realistic?" By then I had noticed that his hand had not left mine, but it was not warm as I thought it would be. It was cold, which I rather enjoyed. I never seemed to bother the cold.

"Nowadays, everything we say and do is fake, all for the sake of tradition and being proper. I just wish that people would say things because they mean it."

We hadn't moved from our positions. It wasn't uncomfortable, but completely out of order. If mother saw me then, touching hands and speaking with a lower class citizen, she would have my head.

"I completely understand, Miss- I mean, Elsa. I do too wish things were that way, but I also wish that people were more excepting of others, no matter the class."

I gave him a respectable nod. "I suppose the world would be much better that way. Well then, Jack it seems we have work to do. We need to find my sister."

Jack nodded, and slipped his hand away. Almost immediately I missed it's misleading... cold.

The two of us stopped by a pond, meant for feeding the ducks and observing the other wildlife. But something was off; the water was still and silent, like there was no life there.

Then something caught my eye. I first saw two black shoes, then white stockings, then a green dress, then strawberry blonde hair. My breath caught, and my heart must have stopped, even if it was but a moment.

"Anna..." I whispered, too choked up to say it louder. I didn't cry. I couldn't. I wanted to collapse onto my knees and sob into my hands. I wanted to cry and cry until there was nothing left, but I didn't. I just stood there and stared at the floating body of my dead sister.

I looked over at Jack, and he looked about as heartbroken for me as if it was his own sister. "I'm so sorry, Elsa. It would be completely insensitive of me to just stare and say that everything is going to be alright, because for you right now it isn't. I understand. I also understand that there isn't much I can do, but if you need anything, I will always be there."

I nodded, and swallowed back the great lump in my throat. "Would you do the honors of painting Anna for the funeral?"

"I don't know, I..." He dragged off as he saw my broken face. "Yes. Of course."

I closed my eyes. "Thank you. I know this may be too much to ask of you, but will you come with me to tell my mother of the horrible tragedy that has befallen us?" I couldn't bare to say that my sister was dead. The very thought alone was so heart wrenching that it sucked the breath out of me and left me dizzy.

Jack seemed to understand. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

I wanted to embrace him, to thank him in ways that wouldn't be proper for a young lady to do in public, (just kissing, don't worry. I don't mean anything else) but that wasn't to be.

Even so, Jack reached over and took my hand. He slipped off my glove and rubbed circles on my bare skin with his thumb. That gesture alone kept me anchored to the Earth, steady and certain on the ground.

I gave him a small smile and he gave me one in return. As much as I didn't want to, we had to get going. Jack understood and slipped my glove back on my hand. Funny, I would rather have felt his rough, cold skin than the slightly warm, and familiar soft silk of my gloves.

"Right then. Shall we?" Jack asked, and I gave him a small nod.

We walked past the pond, past the flowers, and past the body of the girl that would never again arise from her death sleep.

Look at me, even I'm crying! Well, not crying but there's a lump in my throat. Don't forget to review! I get really happy when you do so, don't hesitate! Till the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Sorry for the sadness you guys, but it all links up to the main plot thing, and i didn't have anybody else to get rid of. Sorry again, but it'll hopefully get better, unless I decide to make it worse.

To the next chapter!

Chapter 3

Jack trailed behind me far enough that it would be proper, and I took him to my mother who had near pulled out all her hair. (Not really) I waited a moment to compose myself, straightening my dress and lightly dabbing my eyes for any escaped tears, then spoke. "Mother."

Mother spun around and looked at me. "Have you found her then?" Her eyes were lined with red and her dress was also wrinkled. There was a low punch to my gut, and I swallowed down another lump that had formed in my throat.

"Anna is dead, mother." I said. "We- I mean I, found her floating in a pond. She had been drowned."

At first, mother seemed to think I was playing a practical joke on her. She must have thought I knew where Anna was and the two of us were just trying to scare her. She should have known me better than that.

But after a little while, my mother noticed I was serious and seemed to collapse and crumble before my every eyes. She covered her eyes with her hands, and the sobs that came out of her still haunt me to this day.

I put a hand on her back, knowing that all she need right now was some comfort, just as Jack had done for me. I didn't dare point out that people were staring, and that it was unladylike to cry in public. Both sentences would be harsh and cruel, and I didn't want to do that to her.

I suppose when one is married to another, you get these instincts when your other half is troubled, because right then my father came up to me. I told him what happened and immediately his aura changed from being strong to being weak.

The next few hours were a horror. The men dragged Anna's body out of the water and into a hearse that my father called for (I don't know, don't hate on me if I'm wrong, I don't know much about this stuff) and the rest of us were left waiting for instructions. Jack had disappeared again, which worried me a little, but it did not compare to the numbing sadness and fear that threatened to take over me because of the death of my sister.

When everything was finally sorted out, Lord and Lady Black sent us all home with the promise of a better party sometime this month. Lord and Lady Black did offer their condolences before we left, but I knew once again it was just an act. Everything was with us. How I wished it were not so.

When we made it back to our three story estate made out of gray stone, I head straight up to my room and locked the door. I wouldn't see anyone, not even Constance, my maid, who had come to see if I needed help getting undressed or if I needed any food or drink.

I sent everyone away, preferring to wallow in my own misery than to speak to anyone. There was one person I wanted to speak with; Jack. He kept me firm, grounded. I needed that more than ever now.

When the clock struck ten, I decided I would go to bed and I proceeded in getting myself undressed. I slipped off my gloves first, but paused when a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. I picked it up and read the words written there.

 _Elsa-_

 _Should you need anything, you can always find me at the bottom of the North Mountain. I have a shop there where I sell my paintings. And I'm certain you've tired of hearing this, but I really am sorry about your sister. I wish you happiness in the days to come, and remember to keep your chin up._

 _Yours truly, Jackson Overland Frost_

I smiled through the tears pooling in my eyes. He was such a good friend, as I'd come to call him, better than I deserved.

I let my hair down, slipped out of my dress and into a nightgown, and tucked myself into the down comforter. Almost instantly, sleep overtook me, but not fast enough that I went to sleep before realizing that I would go see him tomorrow.

(Time lapse)

The morning bells awoke me, chiming 11 o'clock - my, I had slept late - , and when they did, everything from the previous night came rushing back to me. I was hit by a sensation of raw sadness, but shook it away as I got out of bed and went to pick out a cream colored dress with a light blue corset.

I pulled my hair into a bun similar to my mother's from last night, and slipped on my comfiest pair of boots. Then I grabbed my light blue bonnet off the top of my bureau along with my gloves and tromped down the stairs.

In the dining room, I told mother and father that I would be going over to my cousin Rapunzel's house, and that I would be back around twelve o'clock to luncheon with Lord, Lady and Mr. Black. I was dreading that, but there was no going around it. Better to enjoy my freedom while it lasted.

I walked down the cobblestone street, slowly increasing my pace. I nodded hello to some of the good folk that I know, and made my way down the path that lead to the North Mountain.

Part of me was somehow nervous. I didn't have the slightest idea why, and I puzzled that as I walked past the church. The other part of me was excited to see him, which also baffled me. Jack was just a friend. Right?

After passing the church, I crossed a bridge, and walked down a dirt path leading to the bottom of the mountain. The trail went up further, waiting for the more adventurous who dared follow it. I strayed off, and looked around for Jack's shop.

I eventually spotted a cozy little cottage, which I also suspected was his home as well as his shop. I quickly walked up the steps leading to the door and grasped the little iron knocker. I knocked it against the door three times, then stepped back.

The door opened but a moment later, and out emerged a little girl, around 9. "Can we help you?" She asked. I decided that she probably helped Jack at the shop. Perhaps she was his sister or niece. When I supposed she could be his daughter, a pang of jealousy shot through me.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Frost. Is he available?" I twisted the finger of the left glove.

The little girl turned, and shouted into the house. "JACKIE! THERE'S A LADY OUT HERE WHO NEEDS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

I nearly burst out laughing at the girl's words, and thought immediately that she was lucky not having to be as polite as I all the time. Almost every waking moment of the day I wished I could just let it all go.

There was a few bangs, and then the sound of feet hitting wood floor. In a minute or two, Jack was standing in the doorway next to the girl. "Run along Emily, and go play with Rufus. He needs his walk."

Emily giggled and ran off to find what I supposed was a dog. Jack grinned at me. "That's my sister, Emily. Bit of a wild one, she is." He explained.

Jack had changed from last night. He was wearing a white dress shirt, but this one had paint stains all over it was untucked. The collar was unbuttoned as well. His brown pants were paint stained as well, and he wasn't wearing shoes. He looked comfortable and disheveled and... beautiful.

I snapped out of my stupor and smiled. "I completely understand. I remember Anna..." I trailed off, my grin replaced with a frown.

Jack looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. "It's alright. I understand. It's tough for a while, but then it gets better."

I dabbed my eyes. "How do you know?"

Jack took a deep breath. "My parents died a few years ago. I took Emily in here, at the shop. Now she's my little assistant."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." There was a moment of silent between us, giving me a chance to soak up all the information he had given me.

Jack cleared his throat. "Would you like to come inside?"

I nodded and followed him into the warm cottage. In the hallway there was one lonely family portrait, and I examined it. Jack was the spitting image of his mother, with the same snow white and messy hair, and clear blue eyes. Emily was more like his father with brown hair and brown eyes.

I continued to follow Jack, and I got a glimpse of a kitchen from the hallway, and a little girl's room. He led me into a small sitting room, and gestured me to sit down. I did as bid to, and Jack at down across from me.

"It's not much," He said after a moment. "But it's all we've got. My bedroom and studio where I paint and store the finished ones are round back."

Against rule, I put a gloved hand on his bare one. "It's lovely." He gave me a soft smile, and I returned it.

"Can I see your paintings?" I asked, and he nodded. Jack stood up and took me through a door near the back of the sitting room, and passed a closed door, which I suspected to be his bedroom.

He opened the last door, and let me inside. I gasped at his work. Jack had managed to put life on paper. It felt like I was right in that forest, next to that deer. It felt like if I just stepped forward a bit I would call off that cliff. That's what made my heart ache so much as it wide when I saw the portrait of my sister.

"You," I gulped. "You've finished it already?" My hands were shaking, and I tried my hardest to steady them with no avail.

"I stayed up past the crack of dawn painting it. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"It's, it's extraordinary. Absolutely marvelous Jack, thank you." I pulled out a half crown. "Will this do for payment?"

Jack held up a hand. "Free of charge. As a favor from a friend."

"Really, I must insist that I-"

"It's alright, Elsa. Keep your money."

I nodded "Alright then."

We stood there in silence for a moment, and my hearing picked up on the bells. They were chiming twelve.

"I'm terribly sorry to cut this short once again, but I have an appointment scheduled for now, and mother will have my head if I show up late."

Jack looked reluctant to see me go. "When will I see you again?"

"Meet me at my balcony tonight at eleven. I'll be there."

Jack nodded, and took my hand. He pulled my glove off and pressed a light kiss into the skin of my hand. "Until then, Miss Winters."

That kiss sent the good chills up my arm, and I shuddered with pleasure. "Have a pleasant afternoon, Mr. Frost."

I walked down the hallway, and was about to leave when I quickly pulled out the coin and placed it with Jack's shoes.

It was then that I left the warm, welcoming house and headed out into the cold, strange streets of Arendelle, unbeknownst to the troubles that would soon befall me.

Dun dun dun! Sorry for leaving it like that, but my eyes can't stay open any longer. Goodnight all, even if it isn't night for you and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hello readers! Erm... I don't think there is anything I need to inform you guys about so :p let's just get on with the story. Actually, I'm wrong there. Bleep Bloop1, I'm sorry like my heart is being wrenched out right now, but I needed a character to die because of the main plot and I didn't have anyone else and I'm really sorry but it'll all turn out. Trust me, you'll see when you finish reading this chapter. I hope.

Chapter 4

After a particularly boring luncheon with the Lord, Lady and son, mother left me to my own devices, in which that time I went to call upon my dear cousin Rapunzel.

When I reached her estate, I noticed that she and my good friend Merida were taking afternoon tea on the garden. They noticed me standing at the edge of the grounds and they waved me over. I waved back once to them and crossed the grass to their table.

"Good afternoon ladies." I said, and sat down in one of the wrought iron chairs surrounding the little table. Rapunzel picked up the teapot and poured me a cup. I thanked her and added cream and sugar.

"Afternoon, Elsa." Merida said. She was from Scotland, and her accent shone through when she spoke. Her fiery red curls were tucked under her that, but some had escaped, dangling like little red springs.

I smiled and gave her a nod. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I was in need of company and you fine ladies never dissatisfied me in that area." I took a scone from the basket in the middle of the table and buttered it. When I bit into the pastry, I let out a moan of pleasure at the sweetness. My friends giggled; it was no secret that I lived for sweets.

"Oh Elsa, you're too kind." Rapunzel said. She brushed back a few strands of her long blonde hair. It resembled fine gold, and Rapunzel's mother stopped trying to anchor it to her head in some sort of bun when Rapunzel was 15.

"You look cheerful." Merida noted. "What's on your mind, lass?"

How she knew, that I would never understand. It just so happened that I was thinking about my morning with Jack, and I'm certain my cheeks were flushed with happiness. Looking back on it, suppose that's what gave me away.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I tugged on my glove, which Rapunzel noticed.

"Who is he?" She asked excitedly.

I froze. "Pardon?" I asked, my voice on the edge of a quiver.

"It's quite clear you're taken by a man, so who is he?"

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about. There's nothing between Mr. Frost and-" I covered my mouth with a hand and Rapunzel let out an un-ladylike squeal.

"Elsa, you lucky lass! Tell us everything about the lad." Merida said. I bared an embarrassed smile.

"His name is Jack Frost. He's a painter, and isn't part of our class. Mother would positively destroy me if she knew. You won't tell, will you?"

"Cross my heart." Rapunzel said, and demonstrated.

"Aye, I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you."

We spent the rest of the afternoon drinking tea and strolling the gardens, talking about everything under the sun. That is, everything except a Mr. Jack Frost.

(Time lapse)

At 10:50 I went out to the balcony with a book. I sat at the little table there and began to read. Though i tried to follow the plot, my mind kept straying to tonight's meeting. It seemed as if Jack was the only firefly in the dark for me. A part of me secretly hoped it was the same for him.

My life seemed to be unfolding like Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". Jack and I were from two different worlds, it could never work out. Though my heart refused to believe that, my mind knew otherwise. Society had rules. It was always like that.

I pulled my head up from the book when I heard my name whispered in the dark. "Miss Winters?"

"I'm here, Jack. And it's Elsa."

"Right, Elsa. I'm going to come up there now, if that's alright with you."

"How will you do that?" I asked, my heart leaping nervously at the thought of Jack being in my bedroom.

"By climbing up the trellis." He said. I waited a few minutes, and then there he was, still wearing what he was earlier this morning.

My stomach fluttered. "A remarkable feat, Jack. I suppose you've been doing that since you were a tike?"

"Right on. Emily and I used to have races to see who would reach the top first."

"Sounds wonderful. Would you like to come in?"

Jack nodded, and I opened the balcony doors. We stepped inside, and I lit one of the lamps. Jack took a look at my paintings and books, and whistled. "Quite lovely, Miss Winters."

"It's Elsa, Jack."

"Right, sorry. It's quite lovely, Elsa."

"Thank you Jack." I smiled at him, and he returned it.

After a moment of silence, I pointed to a map on the wall. "Don't you just want to get away from it all? To see foreign lands and far off places?"

Jack nodded. "There's so much out there."

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?" I asked.

Jack took my hand and the two of us crossed the room. He guided my hand to the Americas. "There. What about you?"

I followed his example and led his hand over to France. "Paris." I told him. He nodded, impressed.

"I sometimes dream of flying, soaring above Arendelle, to another place where the sun always shined and no one cares whatsoever about rules and society." I chuckled. "Silly, isn't it?"

"Not at all. Most of the time I find myself painting my very longing of leaving into everything I do."

"Your paintings are absolutely marvelous, you understand. I'm sure I could get them to sell at a high price. I know some who are looking for a specific painting and would pay a high price for one's such as yours." Rapunzel, for instance, was looking for a painting of a tower, one she had seen on a family trip and had wanted a reminder of.

"You're too kind." Jack said.

"It's true, you know. I couldn't believe how-"

"Elsa! Who are you talking to in there?" My father's voice rang out. I froze up in terror, and Jack flew to the window.

"Until next time, then." He said, and in a flash he was gone.

(Time lapse)

This time, Merida and Rapunzel came calling to my own home, and once I had tea ready, we sat on in the front yard soaking up the sun.

"So, do you ladies know if you will be attending the dance at Lord Haddock's estate four evenings from now?" Rapunzel asked us.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't have a dress, and there is no reason for me to go anyway." I told her, with a sigh.

"What if that reason was Mr. Frost?" Merida asked with a giggle. I swatted her with my light blue fan.

"He doesn't even know about the dance. What about you, Merida?"

"Aye, I'm going and don't change the subject."

"I can and I will. Rapunzel, are you going?"

Rapunzel nodded. "In hoping Eugene saves me a dance. Or a hundred."

"Back to Mr. Frost. If you would just-"

"Are you Miss Winters?" A postman asked. He had come up to us unnoticed while we were having our conversations.

I nodded. "Yes, that's me."

The postman handed me the letter and walked off. The girls crowded around me as I all I'd open the white envelope and pulled out the paper. It smelled of fresh odds into, a smell I'd recognise anywhere.

I read the letter aloud. "Dear Miss Winters," The opening puzzled me, but I supposed that it was to be formal in case we were ever found out. "It has come to my attention that in four evenings time there is to be a dance at Lord Haddock's estate. Should you happen to attend, I'll be waiting in the west drawing room. Forever yours, Jackson Overland Frost."

Rapunzel squealed as Merida pretended to swoon. "Now you have to go!" Rapunzel chirped. "You don't want to let him down!"

Excitement flooded its way through me, and I admit I could have squealed along with the girls had it been proper.

I held my head higher and straightened myself. "Well then ladies," I said with confidence. "It looks like we have some shopping too do."

End of chapter 4! Man, I feel guilty now, so to make it up to all of you guys I'll add in some fluff soon! Let me know if there's any other way I can make it up to u. Aka, I WANT YOU TO REVIEW. See u in the next chapter. JELSA FOR LIFE


	5. Chapter 5

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hello all! Good evening (or morning) and so forth. Chapter time ;) :)

Chapter 5

For our first stop, the ladies and I went the the seamstress for new dresses. While we were measured, we chatted non stop.

"So Merida, are you hoping a special someone asks you to dance?" Rapunzel asked with a sly grin.

Merida blushed. "Tis none of your business lass. Who I wish to dance with is for me to know and for you to find out."

"So there is someone!" I said, amused. "I suppose we shall see in four evenings time."

"Indeed, for it seems our young Merida is also taken with a man." Rapunzel smiled.

The ladies finished their measurements and went to the back room. They emerged with dresses the colors we had asked for. Purple for Rapunzel, green for Merida and blue for me. The idea was for us to pick the dress we liked the most.

Rapunzel selected a light purple dress with gold accents running down the long sleeves and circling the bodice. They also ran down the sides.

Merida chose a deep green dress with a low neckline, and short sleeves.

I chose a sleeveless gown that was layered black an deep blue, with blue from the bodice down until it reached maybe mid-calf and went to black. There was a blue bow at my bust, and two more of the a my waist. Then it flowed down in blue ruffles until they haves to black. (That's the best description I can give out without giving you the actual link to the picture)

After we'd paid for the dresses, we moved to accessories. At the jewellers, I bough sapphire earrings and a matching necklace, while Rapunzel bought amethyst, and Merida peridot.

I also picked out a new pair of blue gloves that went to my elbows. My outfit was finished.

Waiting for the actual dance was quite agonising. But all good things come to those who wait, which I reminded myself constantly as I waited for the night that I'd spend in Mr. Frost's arms.

(Time laspe to dance! :O )

Father told me he would escort myself and the other ladies to the dance. While transportation was set, my outfit wasn't. I was having trouble getting myself into the gown, so I asked Constance to help me.

As she lead my corsets she noticed the dreamy look on my face. "Who is he?" She asked.

I feigned ignorance. "Who is whom?"

"The know you've so clearly gotten yourself taken up with. Now who is he?"

I held back a groan. "Jackson Frost. A painter."

"Not part of your circle, is he?" I shook my head and she clocked her tongue with sympathy. "Dont worry love, it'll all turn out."

I smiled. Constance always knew the right thing to say. She was like a second mother to me. Or maybe an aunt.

"Now," she said after I put the dress on. "Let's see what we can do with your hair."

In the end, we decided to put the back of it in a bun. Constance then braided the front parts of my hair and wrapped them around the bun (almost like in the movie before her parents died). I must say, she did a bang up job of it. When she was finished I felt like royalty; if only for one night.

I walked downstairs to greet father. He smiled when he saw me. "You look beautiful, Elsa. I'm sorry your mother and I haven't been speaking with you lately, it's just that with organising the funeral and-"

I shushed him. "Its alright. I understand." And I did, to most extent. I had never organised one myself, but I inferred that i was quite taxing. As I realised this, I noticed father didn't have the same rigid posture he always had, and there were shadows under his eyes. They were black enough to be smudges of ink.

We picked up Merida and Rapunzel, then father drove us to the dance. He left, promising to be back sometime around 11:30.

We walked, fans held in front of our faces. A man at the door took our wraps, and we headed inside the sprawling estate.

When we entered, Lord Haddock's son, Hiccup or as we formerly knew him as Mr. Haddock, almost automatically came up to us. A waltz had just ended, and a Scottish reel had begun.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Merida, and my jaw dropped open. It hadn't occurred to me that the man she had wanted to dance with was none other than Hiccup Haddock!

Merida blushed and nodded. Then we lost them in the crowd. Rapunzel found Eugene soon after, and soon after I was alone.

When I deemed it safe, I made my way to the west drawing room. A few young men and ladies lingered in the hallway, but one noticed as I slipped into the room and closed the door.

"So lovely to see you again, Miss Winters. You look beautiful." Jack said as he approached me from the far side of the room.

A blushed roared hot on my skin, quite like I was a funeral pyre. "Why thank you, Mr. Frost, I must say you look quite handsome this evening as well."

Jack was wearing a coat of deep, almost black, blue. It was actually in fair condition, and th e only way you would figure out his status was by looking at his boots. The material was cracked and worn, and I wondered if they actually fit him at all.

(Must... keep... writing... sorry guys, I'm just exhausted. It's quite late where I am, and I'm so dedicated to this that I'm staying awake to update for you guys. You're welcome.)

Jack smiled and jerked his head towards the door. "Would you do me the honor of dancing this waltz with me?" He asked, and extended his arm.

Oh, the pleasure I felt when I took it! It was if I had chucked all the rules out the door and paid them no mind any longer. Dash them all, I was going to have a good time if it killed me.

We moved out back into the main room, and Jack placed a hand on my waist. I put a hand on his shoulder and we both placed our other hands together (those are the positions for a waltz, right?)

The music started and everyone turned to it. I cannot describe the pleasure I felt at being so close to Jack, close enough to feel and hear his breathing. He guided me with just the slightest amount of pressure, and it kept me stable.

After the waltz, we also danced a reel and a few others, but then Jack took my arm and lead me outside onto a balcony quite similar to my own.

I stood at the railing with Jack in front of me. My back was to it, and my eyes were on his. "Is there anything you wanted to speak about, Jack?" I asked him.

There was something different in his eyes; a fire burned by passion. It tempted me to take a step back, which I couldn't do, so I took a step forwards.

"Have you ever looked at something, and almost instantly fallen in love with it?" He asked me instead of answering.

I understood what he meant, and I was willing to play along. "Perhaps..." I said, and walked towards him a bit more. We were now only about a foot away from each other.

"Did you ever wish so badly to have it that it burned when reality struck you?"

Half a foot. "It's possible."

"Did you ever want to take it far away from this place, to a place where only you could behold it?"

Three inches. "What do you suppose?" My voice was now a whisper, tempting him to come out of his social confinement.

Jack was now so close I could feel his hot breath on my skin. "I suppose," He said. "That if I could, I would take you to that place right now. As it is, I'll just have to settle with this."

And with those words, I let Jackson Overland Frost kiss me into oblivion.

Ok I'm done. Too tired. Need sleep. Hope you enjoyed. Till next. Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Ok, what I'm about to paste is from is morning in case you guys didn't read the reviews and see the note from me. Here it is:

Hey guys! YOU BETTER READ THIS. I didn't update yesterday because I was totally wrapped up in House of Anubis plus it was my last day of vacation so :p and I'm leaving today so I'll try to update this evening. I'm writing this on this because I'm technically supposed to be packing right now :) any way, thank you all for the awesome reviews you have been giving me and thank you for caring enough that you want me to sleep! :) I'll have like 7 hours to do that today so don't worry. Thanks again!

Now that we have that taken care of, we can move onto the book. I believe we left off with the kissing, correct?

Chapter 6

Kissing Jack is no small thing, let me tell you. It isn't just kiss then you are done. Oh no, it's so much more than that.

Jack's lips were soft and cool, and there was a distinct taste of mint to them. I threaded my fingers in his soft hair, and his grip on me felt like the only thing that was keeping from floating away. I truly believed that would happen if he let go.

The kiss seemed to last for hours, though perhaps it was only a minute or two. The whole world evaporated and it was like we had entered that whole new world, the one where we didn't have to worry about anything else but us.

But alas, my proper brain interfered with my free heart, and forced me to push away. Jack's eyes flew open with surprise and hurt, and automatically there was a punch to my gut.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, we can't. This could never work out. I want it to, but..." Tears were pooling in my eyes and I furiously tried to blink them away.

My body was split in two. Half of it followed my brain, half of it followed my heart. I didn't know which to give in to, duty or heart. It was my duty to marry well, to a rich man who would protect me and keep me safe. It was my heart that wanted to marry for love, to enjoy every last bit of my life and love along with it. At the moment, it seemed my brain was winning.

I pushed past him and walked off the balcony and back into the crowd of people. I was only alone for all but two seconds when a terribly familiar face appeared in the crowd.

Mr. Black made his way towards me, smiling. A new song had started, and he bowed. "May I have this dance?" He asked, his voice terrifyingly smooth. It seemed kind on the outside, but I could detect danger underneath.

Believe me, I wanted to run away back to Jack, bury myself in his embrace, and apologize like there was no tomorrow. However, my brain did the right thing and made me nod.

I silently cursed myself, let Mr. Black take his position, and danced. I despised every minute of it.

(Time lapse)

After father came and I got back to the house, I headed upstairs and closed the door. There, I let all my tears out. They smudged my makeup, but I didn't care in the least. The night hadn't gone like I wanted it to, and at the moment I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die right there. Another one of my childish delusions, one that I'd have to stop once I was courted.

There was a knock on my door, and I knew it was my mother. I sent her away. I sent everyone else away, but not my maid. I only let Constance come in to help me pull myself together. When she saw my broken face, she wrapped me in a hug.

"I take it things didn't go so well at the dance?" She asked me.

I nodded, still crying my eyes out into her shoulder. She rubbed my back and let out a noise of sympathy.

"Why don't we go clean you up, and you can tell me what happened and what's troubling you. Alright?"

I nodded, and sat down in the chair across from my vanity. Constance started brushing out my hair, and I let everything go.

All my feelings for Jack spilled out, all my worries that I'd hurt him too much for our friendship to be repaired, all my hatred for Mr. Black, all the conflicts between my brain and heart, everything. It came out so easily, I was like a running faucet.

When I was done, Constance rubbed my back again and helped me out of the dress. She left for a quick moment to get me some tea, and when she came back, I shared some with her and we sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Soon, it was time for me to retire to bed, and Constance quickly kissed the crown of my head in a motherly gesture before heading out the door with the empty tray of tea.

I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the sorrow, hurt, and surprise in Jack's eyes and face when I pulled away and broke his heart.

(Alright, since I seem much better now, I will keep going. I don't feel like I'm going to pass out in exhaustion, so I will continue!)

I woke up early, well, at least early for me, and quickly dressed myself. I was determined to try and set things right. I would never forgive myself if I didn't.

I sat down at my desk and picked up a quill. I began to write.

 _Dear Jack, I never really apologised for what happened last night. I think we can both agree that I_ truly _messed up. So this is me saying sorry for hurting you. When I saw your face, it felt like my heart was being wrenched out of my very chest._

 _It's extremely hard trying to explain what was going on in my head when we kissed. But I will try. For you. Listen, when we were kissing, I felt like no one could ever hurt me or make me do anything I didn't want to. I want you to know I didn't want it to happen like that. I didn't want to pull away like I did. Well, at least my heart didn't._

 _My body seems to be at war. Half of it is going to my brain, the other half to my heart. I'm torn between duty and heart. This is the best I can do with explaining it._

 _Once again, I'm truly sorry. Best wishes, Elsa Winters._


	7. Chapter 7

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Morning guys, about yesterday's update sorry I left it off so abruptly, my mom could see the light of my kindle in the darkness and told me to put it away so I only had time to save and update before I had to sleep. But, now I'm awake and have a little time before breakfast and all that stuff. ;)

Chapter 7

I finished the note, altogether satisfied, and folded it in half. I wrote _Jack_ on one of the folded halves and tucked it underneath some other papers littering my desk so it wouldn't be seen while I was out.

It was still quite early; the only people awake at that time would have probably been the cooks, maids and butlers so I grabbed my boots and opened my door as quietly as I could. I slipped out of my room and darted down the stairs, across the hall, through the kitchen and out the back door, slipping the back door key into my bodice.

Outside I put on my boots to protect me from the wet grass, and then made my way down the hill and through the small patch of woods before coming to one of my favorite places to read; the stream.

This place had been a sort of safe haven for me whenever I didn't want to be bothered by anyone, or I was having a bad day and I needed some alone time. It was the perfect spot, and the fact that it was surrounded by some of the most beautiful wildflowers you ever saw didn't hurt one bit.

I gently picked some of the flowers, the colors ranging in blues and purples and whites, and then I ran the ends in the stream. Then I took a ribbon that I had grabbed on my way out and wound it around the bouquet. It was quite lovely looking when I was finished, I must say.

My mission was complete and I needed to get back to the house, so I ran back through the woods, up the hill, into the kitchen -after unlocking the door- , across the hall, up the stairs and into my room. I had made it.

As I grabbed the note, I did finally realise that giving flowers to a man was completely ridiculous, that it should have been the other way around. I might have even thrown the whole lot away if I hadn't come to the other conclusion that Jack didn't give one hoot about propriety, and that was what had gotten me into this mess in the first place.

I scribbled a note for mother and father, saying I was going to Rapunzel's and walked out the door. I didn't think I could face Jack at the time, so I had decided to give the note and flowers to Emily who I hoped would pass them on to Jack.

I saw her playing in her front yard with a bassett hound, and waved to her. She waved back and I quickly ran up to her.

"Do you think you could give these to Jack?" I asked Emily. She nodded and took the bouquet and note. I thanked her and ran back home.

A feeling of dread had been coming over me the whole day, and I didn't realize when until I got home and saw mother and father in black clothes. Then, of course, I realized with a sickening feeling that today was the day of Anna's funeral.

(Kk, since I don't know what a funeral is like in the 1800's and I've never been to one myself, let's just skip to the little reception outside in their garden, mmk?)

I sat at a small round table, ready to drown myself in a cup of tea. The day had been altogether taxing, but what made it worse was the man sitting across from me; Mr. Black.

The man did not know when to stop talking! He went on and on about how we would all miss Anna and how he was so sorry for me, and how he "truly" wished he could have done something, and so on so forth. Forgive me, I was ranting. But I truly did want to drown myself then.

All his words were fake, all of them untrue. I could just tell. It made me want to stuff his head in the teapot and cast him to the buzzards. Unfortunately, there were no buzzards here and his head was too big for the teapot. Unfortunate indeed.

While he was still going on about my sister, my gaze landed on a pair of piercing blue eyes amongst the roses towards the woods. I knew those eyes anywhere.

"All very enlightening, Mr. Black, I thank you for those kind words, but I need to speak with a colleague now. If you'll excuse me." I stood up and walked towards mother and father then when I was out of sight, darted behind the rose bushes.

There I saw Jack, smiling. "Having a good time then?" He asked, his tone teasing. He must have noticed the sour expression on my face.

I scoffed. "Please, if you had spent as many hours with him as I, you would want to strangle something too."

Jack laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

He hadn't mentioned the letter, or last night, for which I was worried. Had Emily failed to give him the note?

I must have looked confused, because Jack nodded. "Emily gave it to me this morning. And I understand. I think. It doesn't matter, of course we're still friends. I promise."

I smiled. "Thank you." Then, against better judgment, I dropped a kiss on his cheek. He looked at me, surprised. I grinned. "That was the heart talking." I explained.

"Ahh." Jack said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about far off places and fantasy worlds. I was barely missed at the reception at all, and I was grateful for that. All I really wanted to do at the time was spend time close to Jack.

Although Jack said he'd forgiven me, it seemed there was now some rift between us. I was determined to fix that and set things right. If not for me, than for Jack.

It was now my new mission.


	8. Chapter 8

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hey guys, just so you know this chapter is probably short, at least under my new 1000 words and above limit. I'm tired from my travels, I have a headache and i feel like I'm going to throw up. Must have been something I ate. But, you guys are my fans and I don't want to disappoint you, so here we go. Man, it feels really weird cuz normally I'm so chipper. Sorry again, and here's the next chapter.

Before I forget, I might be doing mostly flashbacks, so it'll be in italics if that happens.

Chapter 8

After the reception, I sat down at my desk and let all the details from earlier that day flow through my mind. For some reason, my mind kept returning to Mr. Black. The realization of that repulsed me, so I tried to figure out why I kept thinking about him. It was already clear in my mind that I despised him. So why we're my thoughts filled with his dark eyes, pale, almost gray skin, black hair and cruel smile?

 _I giggle and run through the forest after Rapunzel, my eyes locked on her golden hair. She runs around a tree, and I try to follow her but my foot catches on a root and I tumble to the ground. I cry out in pain and hold onto my now scraped knee._

 _Out of nowhere, a pale, gray hand reaches down. Being only 7, I take it and use it to stand up. The touch chills me, and I quickly pull my hand away from the grasp. I look up at the face of the man who helped me._

 _He gives me a smile, but it seems cold. Like he enjoyed my pain. I shiver, and try not to look away from those cold, dark eyes._

I gasped and rubbed my eyes. I had almost forgotten that memory entirely. What else had I seen in Mr. Black that wasn't quite right?

 _At my 12th birthday party, the whole block is invited, including Mr. Black. Being 20, he doesn't play with my friends and I, only watches._

 _Eugene pulls on Rapunzel's large ponytail, and she shoves him to the ground. He lands with an "oof!" and tries to get up. I can hear Mr. Black laugh sharply, and coldly. I shiver and try to block him out._

I must have been going bonkers. I could barely remember any of this. Was there more?

 _I'm so close to Mr. Black that I can hear his rapid breathing. It sounds like he ran around the whole estate five times. Strange. Then I notice that the white shirt underneath his black coat is soaking wet. Like he had taken a swim._

I stood up then, horrified. I needed to get to Jack.

I quickly ran out the door, telling Constance to cover me. I ran to Jack's home and knocked on the door, out of breath.

Emily opened the door. She noticed my frantic face, and quickly led me inside.

Jack was in his study, painting. Emily knocked on his door and he looked up from his work. He saw me and stood up quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. My heart couldn't help but melt a little when I saw how worried he was for me.

"I was at the house... I remembered things... bad, horrible things..."

Jack cocked his head to the left side and furrowed his brows, confused. "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath. "I think Pitch Black killed my sister."

Definitely not my 1000 limit. But I feel really gross. Sorry for leaving it off like that, but I just need some rest. See you guys tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Right then! I'm feeling better now, so to make it up to you guys for that short chapter and cliffhanger, I'll try to make it at least 2000 words. We'll see. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Jack looked at me like I was a nutter. I didn't blame him, I probably would have too. But it all fit together. Pitch Black was a horrid man, who enjoyed other people's pain and would step on everyone just to get what he wanted. And why else would he be wet and tired?

He must have done it to put us all off guard, I thought. With all of us on edge and scared, he would have no trouble getting anything he wanted. Especially since he apparently knew how to act. The question was, what was his main goal?

"Elsa, Mr. Black couldn't have killed Anna. It goes against well, everything!"

"In my memories, he was wet. And tired. I don't know the first thing about drowning, but I do know it takes a lot out of you, and of course you would get wet in the process. Anna knew how to swim."

"Why think about this now? You didn't seem suspicious when she first died!" By now, our voices were raised and I didn't bother to lower mine. I had been kept quiet too long by society. It was time to make myself known.

"Because my mother is going to make me court him soon, and I despise him! I hate him with every bone in my body, and now I know why! _Why_ would I love such an _insufferable_ cockroach when I LOVE YOU!?"

I covered my mouth too late. I had said it. There was no going back.

But the moment I said it, I realised it was true. All those touches, those glances, they ment something. It was something society couldn't touch. This was life.

Because of Jack, I now knew I didn't have to be what everyone wanted me to be. I could be whatever I wanted to. I could do whatever I wanted to. Anyone who thought otherwise was a darn fool.

Jack looked at me with extremely wide eyes, so wide that I feared they were going to pop. He took a step closer to me. "You really mean it? You love me?"

Well, if I was going to make myself known, might as well be honest. "Since the moment we met." I started to close the gap between us.

"Why me? Why now?"

"I have been kept in the shadows of propriety ever since I was small. It was always do this, do that. You brought me out of those shadows, showed me there was more to life than being proper and ladylike. I don't care anymore. I. Want. You."

We were now so close that our noses were almost touching. Close, but not quite.

"Are you certain? You're sure that I'm the one?"

"I have been certain of it since day one Jack. I know you have been too."

Jack reached up and cupped my face with his hands. He let out a shudder breath. "Well then," He said, a quiver in his voice. I was quite surprised at how nervous he was at this. "I suppose there's only one thing left to do."

Then my lips touched his, and the rest of the world fell away.

(Time lapse)

"Alright," Jack said after we pulled away. "I believe you. But what can we do about it? We don't have a shred of evidence."

He had a point. All we had was a few memories that could easily be faked. No one would believe us.

"Well then." I said. "I suppose we're going to have to find our own." Gone was the timid, small Elsa. I meant business.

"You don't mean...?"

"We need to sneak around his estate."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

(Time lapse)

When Jack and I reached the estate, we hid behind a rose bush. Shadows were falling, which made the opportunity ideal for seeing if Mr. Black was really all that he seemed.

Not long after we arrived, the front door of the house opened, and Lord and Lady Black stepped out of the home. It seemed as if they were going on an outing, which made this even better. If only Mr. Black was going with them.

We walked around the bush and darted past the pond, which still sent shivers up my spine. Too many bad memories.

Countless times as we were doing this, i questioned myself. Why wouldn't I? I had been following society since I could walk, and it's hard to teach an old hound new tricks. I just kept telling myself that I was doing this for Anna, for Jack and for myself.

So, I pushed on.

The front and back doors were locked, and so were the windows. The only thing that was running through my head was, Blast.

Jack was giving me an overconfident grin, and I frowned at him. He did not have to rub it in.

"So, that's it then?" Jack asked.

I shrugged my shoulders sadly. The doors were locked, and there was no way of getting inside. My confidence was no more.

Just the fact that we were so close, close enough that I thought that perhaps we might be able to capture the scoundrel somehow, made my eyes water. Then they spilt over.

Jack noticed I was crying and rubbed my back. "Elsa, don't cry. We'll figure something else out. We always have."

His words only made me cry harder. Everything was so, so foolish. My notion that he had done something to Anna, the fact that we might be able to catch him, everything. We were just two people, a somebody who lived in high society, and a nobody who painted what he could to get by in life. And I was the real fool.

Jack pulled me to his chest. My head seemed to fit quite well underneath his chin and on his collarbone, I noticed. I sobbed into his chest until all that was left was little frantic breathing.

"Care to tell me what's troubling you?" Jack asked gently.

"Everything I've done is so foolish. I thought a man of high society was a murderer, I thought we could discover him, and..." I bit my lip. I didn't want to say what else.

"And...?"

"I'm so terrified at the notion that when I do get married, it won't be to you, and you'll eventually forget me. I love you, but mother would never allow... whatever is it we have. Already, if she knew that we even danced, she would have my head. I just... I just don't want to lose you but it seems that that's what's going to happen!" I started crying again.

"Elsa Winters." His tone wasn't fierce, but it was firm.

I sniffed, and looked at him, tears still streaming down my face. "Yes?"

"Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

Why would he be asking me that? Now I was quite confused, but I went along. "No."

"Alright, well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

"No." I repeated.

"I'll always be there for you, come good come bad. And I swear, I will _never_ stop loving you." (Random fact: I took that last line from The Book of Life ;) )

I sniffed, and wiped my eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I-"

The sound of a door cut him off. I turned around and saw a dark figure shoot out the door and into the night, but not fast enough that I didn't see him tuck something into his coat. Mr. Black...

"Where's he going?" I asked. Jack shook his head to say he didn't know, and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him after Pitch, and we tried to stay as hidden as we could.

After a bit, I recognised his route. "Mr. Black is heading towards my house!"

I don't know if I thought he was still a murderer. I dont know if I ever will know. But that man looked suspicious and it seemed he had a knife with him. I wanted to know why.

Jack and I followed him until we did indeed, reach my home. I gasped as he walked up to the back door and started working with the lock, with what looked like a pin. He was trying to break in!

"What do we do?" I whispered to Jack. He looked surprised that Pitch was trying to break in, and his expression mirrored my own thoughts about it.

"Confront him?"

"Thats a horrible idea, he has a-"

"I know you two are there." His smooth voice cut out into the night like a knife of its own. "Come on out."

I held my head high and stepped into the light of the moon instead of the shadows. Jack followed me soon after. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Leverage, my dear Miss Winters, leverage."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Jack gripped my hand tightly, and I squeezed back.

"Just leveling the playing field, nothing to worry about."

"Like you did with my sister?" The words flew hot and scathing out of my mouth. Fresh from the fire.

Pitch looked surprised, then laughed. "What a clever girl. Yes, my dear, I did kill your sister as you so skillfully figured out."

"Why!? Why did you kill Anna, you, you spawn of a serpent!?" (Can't do anything much worse than that I'm afraid, we have a strict no swearing policy in my house, and that includes in our own writing.)

"An interesting story. You see, just one person can make a very big difference, and you have quite a few in your family, at least more than I want to kill."

"You LIAR! YOU ENJOYED IT, DON'T TRY TO DENY THAT!" Jack's grip on my arm tightened, warning me not to go for him.

"You got me there. Anyway, I knew that either your father or Anna could persuade your mother to not let me court you, so I decided to get rid of them."

"What? Why me?"

"Do you know how much money your family possesses? The Winters family is so much more wealthy than us Blacks, and with your dowry I could be richer than I ever dreamed. Now, my turn to ask a question; what made you believe that you could get away with being in love with that mana standing besides you?"

"You knew?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper now. My head was spinning.

"Of course I knew! I knew you were in love with _someone_ so that night at the dance I followed you. How amazed I was when I found out that you, Elsa Winters, had fallen in love with Jack Frost, one of Arendelle's poorest members."

"So you did this all to get to me? And now you're going to kill my father?"

"Yes. Now," He said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. "Step away from Mr. Frost and if you scream, you will be sorry."

Ok that's as far as I can go. It's super late and I'm tired so :p and sorry for the cliffhanger. Everything is falling into place now. ;) so, I'll try to update tomorrow. This is Jelsalover3 signing off for the night saying Jelsa for Life, and see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Evening you guys! Alright so before I go on, this is so I'm not screamed at in the comments for saying Mr. Black wasn't rich even though he's the son of the Lord and Lady Black. So, the way I see it is that they're rich, but not extremely rich. Perhaps they only just got into "the circle" when Elsa was born and only have been at it for 17 years. Elsa's family must have been doing it way longer than that.

Oh yeah, quick question? Do any of you guys know who Nightlight is? I read some fan fiction with him in it, then when I looked up that guardian speech on Wiki yesterday cuz I needed to know what he said so I could morph it to the story (I own NOTHING), it said he used to be Nightlight and that really confused me so if you have any idea who he is like that then put it in the reviews, or PM me I don't care :p

Chapter time! Left it on a cliffhanger, didn't I? Muahahahaha.

Chapter 10

My eyes widened as he held the gun out in front of him. How could Mr. Black, the man I knew practically all my life, do this to me? Well, automatically I knew the answer. He always did enjoy other people's pain. He sickened me.

"What can you do to me? Any harm to me would foil your plan."

"You have smarts Miss Winters, I'll give you that, but it is quite easy to see that I could pin it on Mr. Frost. Even though the shot will be heard, it is easy for any imbecile to believe that I was merely protecting you and myself. And, I don't need to kill you in order to punish you."

"What if I tell someone else?"

"They would never believe the ramblings of a seventeen year old. Face it, Miss Winters, there's no where left to run."

"Elsa, just leave! I'll be alright!" Jack said to me. "If you go now, maybe there's a chance you could stop him!"

Pitch laughed. "Another one of your hopes. Tell me, how much hope did you have to have thought that you two would actually work? You're are painter, she's the daughter of a Lord and Lady. You two could never be together, not in a million years. You must be a fool." Jack deflated at Pitch's words and I let out an angry growl.

"You monster!" I screamed.

"Stop talking or I will _make_ you stop." He aimed the gun at Jack. "Say goodbye to your friend."

I acted on impulse. Just before he could squeeze the trigger, I sprang up and pointed the gun into the air. He fired, and the shot rang through the night. "Don't you dare hurt him!" My voice had the same effect.

Pitch shoved me onto the stone walkway outside the door, and I gasped as my head bounced against it like a child's rubber ball. There were now dull spots at the edge of my vision, but I hung on.

I could just make out Pitch brandishing his gun, then another shout rang out. The fuzzy form of Jack hit the ground. I believe I screamed.

It's hard to remember what happened then. Everything else is a bit fuzzy. I do know, however, that once Jack went down, so did Pitch. I saw the outline of his body hit the ground, then the red hair of my father. He was holding one of his own muskets, but did not fire it. He simply gave the man a good whacking.

After that, everything went black as I finally closed my eyes.

(Not over yet! Never fear, the time lapse is here! Cheesy.)

I awoke in a crowded room filled with cots, some holding sick, some holding injured, and even some holding dead. It would seem that I was in a hospital. Nurses were running around getting medicine and water for those who needed it, and doctors as well were diagnosing and caring for the patients. I had one myself.

I stared up at the doctor, a male, who finally saw that I was awake. I sat up. He smiled at me. "Good to see you're up, Miss Winters. Only a concussion on your part."

"And that of my friend's...?" I was hoping against hope that he had survived the gunshot. Wishing against wish and praying against prayer that he was alright. I would have done anything then to help him.

"Ahh, Jackson Frost. Lucky fellow eh? Bullet missed everything vital. Only hit his leg. But ah, a few of the bones in his left leg were shattered. We had to amputate."

A hand flew over my mouth. My own, of course. I was extremely grateful he had made it out alive, but a whole leg? It was horrid. (Sorry guys, but I had to make it realistic. Did everything I could.)

I only then realized how tired I was. Every part of my body ached, especially my head. I lay myself back down on the cot and closed my eyes. Five minutes later, I was out.

(Time lapse)

I woke again, my father and mother hovering over me like bees. They smiled, and mother took my hand. "Are you alright Elsa?"

"I'm fine." Mostly true. My head still throbbed, but the rest of my body was in ideal condition. "Father, how did you know we were out there?"

"I had gone outside to use the privy when I heard your voices. I hid behind a bush and listened in. Then I ran upstairs and grabbed my musket. The rest, you know. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you before Mr. Frost was shot."

"It's alright. He is alive, and that's what matters. So, you heard the _whole_ conversation?"

My father nodded, and my skin caught on fire.

"How did you two meet, anyway?" Mother asked. I froze. Father now knew I was in love with Jack, but mother didn't.

"We met at the garden party." I didn't say anything else. She didn't ask. I was safe.

(Time lapse)

A few day later, I was released from the hospital. Jack was still recovering, so he would be there for a few days more. I asked father if Emily could stay with us until Jack felt more grounded, and he agreed.

"Emily, you'll be sleeping in this room until Jack feels better, alright?" I told her as I opened the door to one of the guest rooms.

Emily gasped and ran into the room. She threw herself onto the bed and giggled. "It's so nice!"

A laugh escaped me, and I left her to enjoying her new accommodations before I ended up on the floor laughing like a nutter.

Rapunzel and Merida were waiting in the parlor when I returned. They swept me into a hug, complete with tears and shaking.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so happy you're alright!" Rapunzel cried.

"Aye lass, things just wouldn't be the same without ya." Merida was less teary, but I could fell she was holding it back. I understood the feeling.

"But I'm alive, aren't I? We both made it out alright."

"But unfortunately, so did that nasty Black. Son of a..." Rapunzel spoke the truth. He had survived the blow to the head, and was now in custody for murder.

"Rapunzel! Manners!"

"Sorry."

(Since I really want to get to the reunion, I'm just gonna skip ahead a few days.)

After three more agony filled days of waiting, Jack was finally released. Emily and I went to meet him at the hospital to take him home.

We found him waiting up front, leaning on a crutch and one leg. When he saw us, his face lit up, and it seemed like I was living again. Jack was alright.

Emily ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. He wobbled a bit, but managed to steady himself. He laughed. "I missed you too, Emily."

She finally pulled away, and Jack turned his attention to me. With some difficulty, he made his way towards me. Right leg, crutch. Right leg, crutch.

When he finally reached me, he gave me that crooked smile he gave me when we first met. "Miss Winters." He said respectively.

"Mr. Frost." I played along.

I smiled and closed the gap between us. He dropped his crutch and supported his weight on me as his lips crashed into mine and everything else melted away.

Yay! But it's not over yet! There are of course, things that need to be worked out. You shall see sometime tomorrow. I hope. Night all, and see you guys in the next chapter. Jelsa for life!


	11. Chapter 11

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hey guys! So this might be the last actual, non funny serious chapter I mean I'll probably do some sort of bloopers but we'll see. Hope you guys aren't too mad about the amputate thing. Oh and there isn't gonna be a sequel I think I'm going to wrap things up pretty nicely. But hey, if you have any ideas for future stories, you can PM me.

Chapter 11

THREE YEARS LATER

So much had changed in those three years. Merida had gotten married to Hiccup Haddock, Rapunzel was engaged to Eugene Fitzherbert, and certainly the best news of all, Jack made it into our circle!

After we got out of the hospital, people started calling upon him for paintings. Word that the portrait of Anna was painted by him had gotten out, and he was doing the best he could to keep up with all the requests.

But the breaking point was when the Prince requested a painting of himself to hang in his study. He paid Jack an _enormous_ amount of money, and when he added that to the money he already made, Jack was officially in!

He and Emily moved into our neighborhood last year, in a house that was just down the street from us. It had a large place where he could do his paintings, an enormous living room and kitchen, ans well as plenty of bedrooms for Emily, himself and other guests should they come.

I couldn't be more happier. I was hoping that he would ask my father for permission to marry me, but I was still waiting for that. Nonetheless, I waited.

Rapunzel, Merida and I were sitting in my garden having afternoon tea, when a figure came hobbling up as fast as he could on one leg - which was altogether faster than you'd think.

We had just been talking about Rapunzel's engagement to Eugene, and what the ceremony was going to be like and what dress she was going to wear. I had already taken the liberty of gathering the best seamstress in Arendelle, who was already hard at work on the details for the dress.

Rapunzel saw him first, and when I caught her staring, I turned around. Jack was moving faster than I would have thought possible for him, and I stood up, startled. We usually met at his home, or sometimes in the park with Emily.

"Elsa!" He shouted, and barreled into me. His crutch was forgotten as we kissed, right in front of Rapunzel and Merida. Rapunzel let out an aww, and Merida chuckled. I was too busy to notice them, as I was quite focussed on Jack.

He seemed to realize what we were doing, and in public too, and pulled away. He leaned on me as Rapunzel picked up his crutch and gave it to him. He steadied himself, and nodded his thanks.

"Umm, OH! Merida, I think I hear my mother calling us in for supper! Right, we'll be going then!" Rapunzel said too loudly. I knew immediately she wanted to give us time alone. She was too frantic, and she had forgotten that supper was supposed to be a few hours away, not now. But I hugged them goodbye, and they were off.

"Now, what's all this about?" I asked, smiling.

He beamed, then held himself up higher. "Elsa, when I met you, immediately I knew what living was like. My world was cold, and dark after my parents died, but you made it colorful again. And when I made it into your circle because of the breakthrough I had my my paintings two years ago, I finally had hope.

So, earlier today I asked your father something. Something I wanted to ask him for a long time. And now I'll be asking you."

With some difficulty, he lowered himself onto the ground, holding the bottom of his crutch to steady himself. He reached into his newly tailored coat, and pulled out a tiny box. He opened it, and I gasped.

I was staring at a large, square cut diamond, connected to a gold band. The ring sparkled in the sunlight, and absolutely took my breath away. I was starting to feel lightheaded. I even feared for a moment that I would pass out.

"Elsa Winters, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I gasped again, and a smile spread across my face. I reached down and pulled Jack up so he was level with me.

"Jackson Overland Frost, it would be my pleasure!" Then I leaned forward and we kissed, our lips fresh with the promise of what was yet to come.

(Not over yet! Skip to the wedding one year later just because I can! And I'm doing this in present tense now on purpose because it's like she was thinking the story over in her head and how everything came to be and stuff. So ya.)

"Are you ready, Elsa?" Rapunzel asks. I glance at her, nervous. I made her the Maid of Honor immediately, with Merida being a bridesmaid.

"How did you ever manage to keep yourself together? I don't understand why I'm so nervous!"

She giggles. "I must say, it's surprising seeing tough, proper Elsa so flustered. But don't worry, it's completely normal. I might have backed off on my wedding day if I didn't realize how much I loved Eugene. Just focus on the love, and everything will come together nicely."

She makes a surprised face, and I smile. The baby must have kicked. Yes, Rapunzel is 7 months pregnant. She announced it about a month after her wedding to Eugene, which was a month after I became engaged to Jack.

"Thank you." I say, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know I could never replace Anna, but if you need me, I'm here for you. No matter what."

"Stop it, Rapunzel you're going to make me mess up my makeup!"

"Sorry! You look beautiful, by the way."

I give an embarrassed grin, and stare at myself in the floor length mirror.

My dress has lace sleeves that go down to my elbows, and the silk starts in a heart shape at my bust. Just above my waist is a silver ribbon, then the rest of the dress flows down in white silk. From the waist up, the silk is also covered in lace.

My hair is down for once, falling around me in platinum blonde ringlets. A small tiara rests on my head, which the veil was connected to.

For once, I am in awe of what I see. Usually, I think everyone isn't being honest when they say that I am beautiful, but this time I have to agree.

I hear the music starting, and Rapunzel gives my arm a squeeze. She walks down the aisle of the chapel, and my father comes up behind me.

"You look beautiful, Elsa."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

It's time for us to walk out. Father pulls the veil over my head, and we walk down the aisle behind the flower girl. Everyone stands up, but I keep my eyes on Jack.

Jack's white hair is mussed as usual, and his coat is black. His paints hand to be tailored well because of his leg, but they did a bang up job of it.

I finally reach the altar, and father puts my hand in Jack's, giving me away. There are tears in his eyes, but I know they are happy. Today is a very happy day.

Jack lifts the veil off my head and grips my hand tightly. He takes both of my hands, and we faced each other. He is doing quite well balancing himself.

"We are gathered here today, to join this man and th is woman in holy matrimony."

The preacher speaks about true love, but all I pay attention to is Jack. I can barely hear what he is saying, I only stare at Jack. Jack is all I care about today.

"Do you, Jackson Frost, take Elsa Winters to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, and forsaking all other, be faithful only to her for as long as you both shall live?"

Jack takes a deep breath. "I do."

"And do you, Elsa Winters, take Jackson Frost to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

This is it. I breath in and out, then reply, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the kingdom of Arendelle, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The people cheer, as Jack dips me best he can and kisses me. Butterflies swarm around in my stomach.

We pull away, and Jack takes my hand. The two of us run down the aisle, into the light of the day and the light of our future together.

The two of us were completely different. One rich, one poor. One wanted realism, one wanted acceptance. The world seemed to try and pull us apart in any way it could. But we bested the world. Anybody who says that you cannot marry for love is a darn fool.

All it takes is An Icy Kind of Love.

Omg! I'm tearing up right now this just wow! Happily ever after! Woohoo! Stay tuned for bloopers and other funny stuff if I can manage! Right now I gotta go to camp, so JELSA FOR LIFE


	12. Chapter of Fun

An Icy Kind of Love

A Jelsa Fanfiction

So, this is it! I am super sad it's over, but I had a good run. I would like to thank all you guys for reviewing, following and putting it on your list of favs. This has got to be the most successful one yet, and I thank you guys for that!

And to Gracialoveme, the reason I put i instead of I is because the spell check on my kindle and computer is stupid, but I managed to fix that so it's just smooth sailing from here. Thank you for the advice, and I'll see to fixing that stuff.

So, without further ado, enjoy these completely random things I decided to whip up!

Bloopers!

(Balcony scene)

Elsa: Steps back instead of forward and falls off the balcony.

"I need help!"

(Wedding scene)

Jack: "I d-OOAAAAH!"

Jack loses grip on Elsa's arm and falls off the altar.

(Confrontation with Pitch scene)

Pitch: I don't have to kill you to punish y-"

Is cut off my a loud banging sound, then falls to the floor.

Elsa's father: "Too soon?"

(Garden party scene, the meeting)

Jack: Approaches Elsa.

Elsa: Draws her arm back and socks his face.

Jack: Falls to the ground, unconscious.

Elsa: Gasps. "I'm so sorry! It was a reflex!"

(Talk with Merida about boys- seamstress scene)

Rapunzel: "So, is there any boy you were hoping to dance with tonight?"

Merida: "Yes Hiccup Rock-Hard-Abs Haddock, of course I will marry you."

Elsa: Bursts out laughing. "How do you know what his abs feel like?"

Merida: "Uh... LOOK! Distraction!" Runs up to cameras and smashes them all.

And that's the end of that. I liked that a lot though!

Deleted scene

After I found Jack and we danced for a song or two, the two of us walked to find Merida, Hiccup, Eugene and Rapunzel, who were by the drinks. Merida had just downed what I'd hoped to be her first, but judging by the look on her face, I suspected it was not.

"Merida, are you certain that drinking is the wisest thing to do?" I asked gently. She twirled around, her movements slurred.

"Its fine Elsie." She giggled and draped an arm over my shoulder. "Pretty, pretty Elsie."

"How could you let her do this?" I asked Hiccup angrily.

"She got away from me."

"Well in this state, she could be taken advantage easier than going to sleep."

"Taken advantage of? Elsie I think you need to get your pretty, pretty head out of the gutter and start acting like a woman. Like me." Her voice was like a child's; song like and high. It was hard to detect her accent, but it was there.

"Yes, you're a true woman who drinks so much she can barely remember her own name." I muttered.

Deleted scene 2

It was the night before my wedding, and already I was sweating like a pig. Rapunzel and Merida were to determined to help me have fun, but I was proving that to be difficult by pacing the floor and muttering to myself like a loon.

"You know what you need?" Merida asked. "A good drink. I'll go get the wine."

"Thats not necessary, I'd rather not."

"But Elsa..." Merida whined like a little Scottish girl.

"Merida, first of all, all three of us know this is just an excuse for you to go tipsy. Second, there will be plenty of drinks tomorrow at the wedding. And third, it's unfair to Rapunzel who shouldn't drink in the first place."

Rapunzel nodded, and we went back to uncomfortable silence. A little while later there was a knock on the door, and Rapunzel went to get it. I heard her conversation from the hallway.

"JACK! You're not supposed to be here! Don't you realize it's bad luck to see the bride the night of the wedding?"

"OH, come on Rapunzel, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"For heaven's sake Jack, NO!" I heard her close the door and raced back to the parlor before Rapunzel could find me eavesdropping. Then I noticed Merida was missing.

"Uh... It wasn't my fault." I said once Rapunzel asked where Merida was.

I had a feeling I knew where she was, so I lead Rapunzel down to the cellar where father kept the wine.

"Just as I suspected." I said, and pointed to Merida, who was knocked out cold and was holding an empty bottle of wine.

I clucked my tongue. The poor girl had managed to pass out in five minutes. What a pity.

THE END! Thanks again to everyone! JELSA FOR LIFE!

JELSALOVER3 OUT!


End file.
